


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by writersreprise



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, but i've seen gifs for s3/s4 and one gif i saw inspired this, so i haven't watched s3 yet...s2 ep 12 hurt too much, they miss each other so got dam much, this takes place right after s2 ep12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersreprise/pseuds/writersreprise
Summary: Kaneki has sweet dreams. How does he know? Hide is in them.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first tokyo ghoul fic, so excuse me if Kaneki and Hide seem a little ooc! After experiencing the heartbreak that was s2 ep 12 i HAD to write some fic. If I find the gif that inspired this fic, I'll be sure to link it! All that aside, I hope you enjoy some soft boys :-)
> 
> feel free to yell at me to write more on my tumblr @marissas-notebook

Hide smiles as he watches Kaneki’s eyes flutter open and connect their gaze to his. “I’ve been wondering when you’d come and visit me.” he says, opening his arms for a hug he knows will come soon. 

Kaneki takes a moment to realize where he is, and how he got here, and  _ how Hide is still a l i v e _ …? But as they usually do, the memories come rushing back and it feels like he’s losing his best friend all over again. Flinging himself towards his open arms, Kaneki welcomes the familiar feeling of Hide’s arms around his midsection. 

“Hide,” is all Kaneki can muster, the overwhelming grief bubbling up in his chest, threatening to climb its way to his body until it spills out in floodgates of tears. 

Hide responds with a pull and a squeeze, just like he always does- always  _ did _ , and let’s Kaneki cry until he can no longer. 

When his cries have lessened to uneven breaths, Hide unwraps his arms from the ghoul’s body and settles in front of him, legs crossed, their knees touching. “I’ve missed you, you know. I get lonely when you’re not here.” he teases, gently jutting his foot forward to give Kaneki a kick. 

And there it is. That sweet, shy laugh Hide has missed so much. Kaneki’s lips part ever so slightly and the edges curl into a smile that make Hide’s heart flutter. He’s always been the one who’s made him feel so  _ alive _ . Even in death. 

“I’m sorry, you know I’ve always had trouble sleeping. And when I became this,” he pauses and motions to himself. “sleep was even harder to come by.” His gaze falls to their touching knees, and his hand follows until his fingertips rest on top of Hide’s knee. “But lately it seems like I’ve been able to get more sleep.”

_ Oh Kaneki _ . Hide smiles. He’s always been shy when asking for affection. Luckily, Hide’s always been willing to give it. He can’t even begin to imagine how touch starved his been since-- he brings his hand towards Kaneki’s and laces their fingers together. The embarrassed but thankful smile that erupts on Kaneki’s face makes Hide feel like it could jumpstart his heart. 

Hide lets his eyes roam over Kaneki’s features. The last time he saw him was less than ideal. Face overcast with grief and pain, tear stains on his cheeks, a hollow, lifeless look in his eyes- even the ghoul one. When Kaneki realizes what he’s doing he turns away, covering part of his face with his other hand, and lets out an embarrassed noise to which Hide can’t help but want to tease him over. Using his free hand, he grabs Kaneki’s other hand and give him a small pull. “Stop that, let me look at you some more.” he begs. Face a deep shade of red, Kaneki can’t say no to him, and slowly turns his head so that the two are facing one another once more, eyes meeting. 

“Hey this is new.” Hide reaches up and places a hand on top of his head, brushing the tips of his fingers over the black roots sprouting from his once pure white hair. Kaneki shivers at the action, and so Hide does it again. 

Trying not to focus so hard on the electricity running rampant through his veins, Kaneki responds with a nod. “Yeah,” he has to focus on speaking since Hide doesn’t seem to want to let up with his electrifying touch as he begins to card his fingers through his hair. “I guess I’m becoming more like myself these days…” the rest of his words fall short as he feels himself getting lost in the other’s fingers in his hair. But that feeling is gone way sooner than he would like, and before he can protest, Hide’s hand is now cupping his face, thumb gently stroking his cheek. 

“Kaneki,” Hide’s voice is gentle but firm. “You’ve always been you. Even when you became a ghoul, you were still you.” 

Kaneki tries to look away, but Hide is quick to correct him and guide his gaze back to him, where it belongs. “I mean it.” he reiterates, thumb stilling against his cheek. 

This right here. Of all the things that Kaneki has missed the most about Hide- and there were many- this made the top of the list. The reminder that no matter what, he was still himself. No matter if he was human or ghoul. He was still Ken Kaneki. 

Turning into his hand, Kaneki closes his eyes and allows himself to get lost in Hide’s gentle touch as his thumb starts again. “I’ve missed you,” he murmurs, heart starting to ache. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Hide smiles longingly at the man before him and he is happy. So, unbelievably happy it hurts. He doesn’t want Kaneki to leave again. The happiness he just felt begins to waver. It takes him a minute to respond. “I’ve missed you too, Kaneki.” 

Silence settles itself fondly between the two for what seem like hours but is only minutes; neither of the two having a care in the world, just enjoying each other’s consuming presence. Breaths shallow and even. Free hands lacing fingers together. A warm feeling coursing through their bodies. This was the essence of Kaneki and Hide’s relationship. Gentle touches, steadiness, and love. This is what Kaneki missed dearly. Hide’s touch. His steady, even breaths. His warmth.  _ Him _ . 

“Hide,” Kaneki speaks softly, and Hide’s thumb stills once again. 

“Yes, Kaneki?” 

Kaneki turns and presses a gentle kiss to the other’s hand. “Nothing,” his lips curl into a smile against Hide’s warm skin. “I just wanted to hear your voice is all.” Opening his eyes to take a peek at Hide, he notices the faintest tint of a blush on his cheeks and he smiles. “Gotcha. Made you blush didn’t I?”

Hide let’s out an embarrassed laugh and takes his hand from Kaneki’s cheek to scratch at his own. “Yeah, you got me, Kaneki.” the bright smile that Kaneki loved so much, the smile that filled him with so much hope and happiness than he had ever experienced, began to fade.

“Hide, what’s wrong?” he already knew. He felt it too.

“You’re going to wake up soon.” Hide wasn’t looking at him now. His cheek was cold due to his hand was no longer on his cheek.

Kaneki couldn’t find say anything. 

“It can’t be helped. You can’t sleep forever you know. That’s not healthy.” That makes Kaneki smile, after everything, Hide still shows concerns about his health. 

“I’d sleep forever if it meant I’d get to spend time with you.” he says, taking Hide’s hand into his own. 

“All those romance books you’ve been reading have really made you into a sap, huh?” Hide teases, bringing his hand up to cradle Kaneki’s face one last time. “You’re adorable, Kaneki.” His thumb starts back up on his cheek, and Kaneki closes his eyes, desperate to hold on to Hide for just a little bit longer.

“Something sentimental.” he hears Hide say.

When Kaneki opens his eyes for the second time, he’s awake and alone. At first, he stirs,wondering where Hide is, and then it hits him. Everything, all at once like it always does after one of those dreams. He can’t help but curl in on himself as grief threatens to knock him over. The tears come before he can stop them, washing down his face in an uncontrollable manner. All he wants is for Hide to come back. To wipe his tears away and tell him that it’s going to be okay. 

A lingering touch against his cheek brings him back to the present and he can’t help but croak out a laugh. 

_ Hide. _

That’s his Hide. Never failing to let him know that despite their current  _ situation,  _ Kaneki’s never as alone as he feels. Hide’s always with him. No matter the situation. And for right now, that’s comfort enough. 


End file.
